kingsofoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Argella Durrandon
'Argella '''is the current Queen of the Stormlands. She is the eldest of three, having inherited the throne after the death of her late father. Appearance Argella is perhaps the most beautiful of the Durrandon sisters. Rich brown hair falls in umber waves to near her waist, stark against muted skin and soft features. Hazel eyes are ringed with emerald and smattered with flecks of gold, set beneath an arching brow and long lashes. High cheekbones blend into an endearing nose, and full lips are pale rose in color, often unpainted. Tall for a woman of her time (5’7) and slim, she is usually seen in darker shades of blue and grey, often paired with gold or pale ocher. History Argella was born the first child of Arlan III Durrandon, in the blessed light of the Seven. She was a disobedient child steeped in the summer-beauty from fairy-tales and songs. From the moment she could walk and speak, she was a climbing, lying, sneaking, willful girl who was scooped up in comforting arms and sternly admonished by turns, drawing out deep frowns and exasperated laughs all at once. As she grew older, her stubborn nature turned inquisitive, and she excelled at her tutelage by Maester Bayard. Arlan and his wife would have three more children, two healthy daughters who followed swiftly in their sisters’ footsteps, and one sickly boy who would not survive to see outside the womb. Argella was named heir to the Stormlands, and would become Queen far more quickly than she had ever anticipated. Her teenage years were spent at court with her father, learning the ways of leadership, diplomacy and justice, whilst her free time was spent writing countless bits of poetry or roaming the countryside on horseback with her sisters. With age came beauty, and with beauty came a slew of suitors, each offering more than the last for the hand of the Storm Kings’ eldest child. She refused everyone, insisting that she would marry for love rather than alliance or fortune, much to Arlans’ approval. Not very long after her twentieth name day, her father and his lady wife were taken too soon from the world by a confined case of the bloody flux, contracted from the lower riverlands where the King and Queen had been on a hunting trip in the great forests near the Blackwater Rush. The funeral was a magnificent affair, with guests from as far as the Twins. Following tradition, Argella was crowned the Storm Queen a week after. Her rule has been but a year, peaceful and prosperous for the Stormlands. To celebrate the impending summer and the great harvests of spring, she plans to host a great faire on the shores of Shipbreaker Bay, having sent invitations to every corner of Westeros and beyond, to the Valyrians who have taken up residence on Dragonstone. With the encroachment of Reachmen into the Dornish Marches, Argella has ordered garrisons stationed along the western borders to discourage any attempt of war. Family * Arlan III Durrandon - Father (deceased) * Carolei Buckler - Mother (deceased) ** ''Argella Durrandon - (21) ** Alerie Durrandon - Sister (19) ** Alyssa Durrandon - Sister (15) ** Alliser Durrandon - Brother (Deceased)